


Till your last breath

by amgor4



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgor4/pseuds/amgor4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jade and john get on to the meteor with everyone now its time for karkat to make his move<br/>originally someone was working with me but they fucked up so bad I kicked them out  (ʘ‿ʘ✿)<br/>so writing in the first chapter will be shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

John was sitting in the wreck room of the main building on the meteor. Through all that has happens these past few years he's happy to finally be able to sit and relax not having to worry about any of the bad things that the game had brought upon them. karkat dashed about the halls not wanting to return to his own room for it was filled with things he didn't want to remember, and now not only could he not find Dave or kanaya he was getting lost in the halls to which he was finial able to come out into the wreck room  
"OH I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THIS CONNECTED TO THIS PATH "  
he said turn to look back down the hall how did he not know which hall he was in had came this way many times John turned around and rests his elbows on the back of the couch he was sitting on  
"are you lost karkat?"  
He laughs a bit, karkat has been here far longer than him and still doesn't know where everything was.  
"OF COURSE I'M NOT LOST FUCKASS WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?"  
John chuckles and looks at the short nubby horned troll  
"because you have been wandering the halls aimlessly for about an hour now"  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT EGBERT MAYBE I WAS GOING FOR A STROLL"  
he shifted on his feet hands retreating behind his back, he could feel his heart beating, why was he so suddenly upset, he glanced around at john trying not to make eye contact. John smiled and laughed  
"karkat you have come hear then left five times in the past hour grumbling to yourself"  
he finds it sort of adorable when karkat gets mad, like an angry kitten, hair sticking up and all.  
"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WAS LOST I WAS LOOKING FOR SOMETHING"  
he turns to head out of the room but knowing he'll get lost again he marches halfway across the room with heavy steps before looking at john again  
"H-HUNGRY?"  
if john leads him to the kitchen he won't get lost again, plus they both get food. John smiles and gets off the couch  
"yeah I'm starving! Lets go make something"  
"RIGHT"  
karkat trails behind john purposely so he can lead him around, had been here for so long yet had never gone by himself  
"JOHN"?  
"Yeah karkat?"  
He slows down so he can walk beside karkat. his heart quickened with his pace to join john at his side he smirk he was almost as tall as the black haired human boy he just needed his horn to grow oh you were off topic  
"ARE YOU AND JADE HAPPY YOU CAME?"  
"Is that a trick question! Of course me and jade are happy to be here! I was actually really excited to meet you and the other trolls"  
John smiled sweetly at karkat. he nodded up to you in agreement with a hum, turning the corner before realizing it was the wrong way and laughing it off, why are your directions so bad today! you scoffed lightly looking up at john. John glances at karkat concerned  
"are you ok?"  
"I'M FINE! I JUST HAVE BEEN A BIT LIGHT HEADED TODAY"  
you had waved it off but a thought hadn't left your mind and that thought was now standing right next to you, but of course you pushed this thought away as your stomach began having a tiny fit and your feet gave a hint that you'd been standing to long you dropped your walking speed again to fall behind john trailing your eyes along him by  
accident you quickly drooped you view to his feet. once arriving in the kitchen he automatically noticed kanaya and rose giggling over their drinks at the table, he glided over to the fridge and quickly retrieved the leftover homemade pizza everyone had made the night before. karkat glanced at the pizza deciding that he had enough of it last night and there was no need to eat more, he swayed over to the cabinet to pull out some thin wheat crackers and spray cheese, the cheese was Dave's but he'd been eating your food and you both didn't really mind for each others germs you were chill like that you watched john to decide if you should sit with rose and kanaya or not, as john hadn't finished preparing his food he gave a nervous look at rose waiting for her to look up at you  
"HEY, HEY CAN I MAKE SOME OF YOUR TEA?"  
"sure whatever"  
psshhhhhh you hissed under your breath as she waved you off to go back to kanaya you pulled out the mug that you used for coffee, setting a bag into it and waiting as you got some water from the sink still keeping an eye on john, john waits in front of the microwave taping his fingers on the stove counting under his breath waiting for it to beep when it hits zero he jumps to his toes to pull it out of the microwave ignoring roses and kanayas spaces he slides into the table with them. karkat follows behind him wishing that he could escape to the wreck room again but knowing he'd take that turn and end up going down stairs was something he didn't feel like doing he slid into the chair to the left of john kicking his feet up onto the next one over the seat had "Dave" carved into it, it had for as long as you could remember. you didn't look up you brushed it off the flipping in your stomach you took it as you were hungry but when you put the food in your mouth the only taste you got was disappointment as you looked up at john you'd been ignoring what was happening what were they talking about?  
"Karkat did you hear what I asked you?"  
He waves a hand in front of karkats face he had been trying to ask karkat a question but the troll seemed to be lost in his own imagination,  
"do you want to watch a movie with me tonight everyone else is busy and I was hoping we could watch a nick cage movie!"  
He chuckles hoping karkat doesn't take that as him asking him on a date or something because how awkward it would be if karkat tried to make a move on you again. his first meeting with you he felt a kismasitude towards you, then the first day on the meteor he tried to force you into a matespritship with him, you knew sexuality was different for trolls but there was no way you would ever like another guy you just werent into that like him, looking back at karkat him still dazed in what ever he was thinking about before still isnt looking at your face.  
"kar-"  
"YES, I WILL WATCH ONE OF YOUR MOVIES, BUT AFTER CAN WE WATCH ONE OF MINE?"  
he now looked up at you, and you could see it on his face that look the look you didnt want to see the hopeful gleam in his eye He tries to ignore the hopefulness as smiling  
"great! And yeah we can its only fair"  
he stands and goes to the counties and pulls two bags of microwavable popcorn, he puts one in after the other and then pops both bags into a large bowl for the two of them to share. while grabbing the bowl and looks at karkat  
"can you grab two sodas from the fridge?"  
"OH UM SURE"  
he's not really done with his tea so he decides its best to bring it with him, jumping up to grab a soda for both of them, he'll drink it when hes done. john waits in the door way till you get up but by the time you get to the fridge hes already walking and you dart after him.  
"karkat"  
"WHAT IS IT ROSE"  
"Be Good"  
"WHATEVER KANAYA, WHY WOULDNT I BE GOOD IM GOOD AT MOST THINGS"  
"No That-"  
"oh just go"  
now you jogging to be able to walk beside john again, hes walking really fast, why? does he really want to watch a movie that badly? . . . does he really want to watch a movie with you that badly?! a slight pain in your chest makes you slow your pace falling behind john again. john chuckles plopping down on the couch, pressing power on the remote, he had put in the movie awhile ago. karkat scoots in next to him setting the soda and tea on the table, watching johns hand as he fumbles putting the remote down but that's not at all what hes thinking about, watching a movie, johns arm around him, moving it down to his waist pulling him closer then theyd....  
"CHAA!~"  
wait what the fuck was that noise that just came out of him he quickly covered his mouth.WHAT THE FUCK, YOUR NOT SOME WEAKLING WHO WILL SWOON OVER SOME ONE YOU ARENT EVEN RED WITH!

~~~~  
see the next chapters will be wat better with pov and such because I tried my best to fix it but they were just so bad at it >.


	2. Chapter 2

john pov***  
you were only have way through con air but kakat was curled up in a ball taking up less then half a seat on his side, feet you chest head hanging off the sofa, his bangs were brushed up from gravity showing you his forehead. ot was cute his eyes were small his nose to, ok everything about karkat was small after all the mayor is the only one smaller than him there was no way you didn't love him of course you loved him everyone did but there's no way youll every be able to have a relationship after this game in fact you plan on being the one to distant themself but you can tell almost all the humans plan on doing that rose might stay but its been way to much for the rest of you, when he makes a move it hurts because all you want to do is hold him back   
he stirs in his sleep now his body is facing yours, karkat doesn't need you to protect him hes strong but youll never be able to- !what karkat! hes wrapped his arm over your legs and hes nuzzling your knee, you can feel it hes so warm you throats dry and you have you cup your mouth before the noise comes out  
"h-hey john! oh john what wrong?"  
"jade!"  
you almost jump out of your skin she comes down the stairwell   
"nothing everythings fine"  
shes coming closer, what do what do  
"aw look at karkat he look happy when he sleeps"  
"does he?"  
"you sitting next to him you should know"  
"john your crying"  
you don't remember any tears you shot your hand up to your face huh there aren't any tears you look up to her and she smiles  
"oh the inside I can feel it"  
with that she walks out of the wreck room to the kitchen this is where you follow going up stairs to your room leaving karkat alone with the movie

~2 hours later~

karkat pov***  
waking up you hear the music from the select a screen of the movie, you've moved into johns spot , it isn't warm meaning hes been gone for awhile   
"DAMN IT. GOG DAMN IT"  
you get up picking up the soda and the bowl taking it to the kitchen, the door to the hall was a pain in the ass your now traveling there not even paying attention when you keep straight instead of turning which you praise yourself for entering the kitchen you tosses the cans in the box and head straight to the sink to wash the bowel  
"are you going to ignore me karkitty?"  
you flinched you didn't like being called that you really didn't like being called that by anyone but nepeta but dave had picked up the habit in one of your fights  
"WHAT IS IT STRIDER"  
"aw man your so grumpy when you wake up"  
over the last few years you and dave have gotten much closer almost close enough for you to try a moirail relation ship with him, in fact I think we need that right now because if you move one inch you know your abot to start crying  
"DA-dave"  
"aw dude"  
hes quickly at your side he gives your back a pat  
and your mind spins  
> smile  
>cry  
>hug  
>clean  
you deside to smile up at him  
"NO ITS NOTHING IM OKAY, ARE YOU OKAY"  
you sharpen the last words his mouth stays the same but behind his glasses you see his eyes shine  
"yeah im fine its just stressful ... for everyone"  
he gives you a little nod before sitting back down at the table  
"ill walk you back to your room so you don't get lost again"  
"HUH I DONT NEED YOU TO DO THA-"  
"once you start thinking you get lost"  
"YEAH WHATEVER"  
you drop the dish into the washer ignoring the noise turning to dave as he stands hands in his pocket he walks slowly almost slower than you this is a normal thing for you both you walk to your rooms together almost every night so you've mastered each others speeds although you want to think about john another thought pops in your head almost making you turn the corner   
"that's downstairs you idiot"  
you stay hushed turning back starting to walk with him again  
"YOU AND JADE HOWS THAT GOING"  
"she talks about davesprite a lot"  
"OH THEY DATED RIGHT"  
"yeah I mean what different between me and him nothing really"  
"WELL HES A BIRD"  
that earns a glare he gets defensive for him  
"a bird me is just as good as the real me"  
your now back in the wreck room pulling your sleepy legs up the stairs dave following behind you first door on the left you wait to take the door knob in hand until dave reaches his door the 5th on the right you take them together closing your doors simitaiesly   
your heart hurt everything hurts you slump against your door knees becoming weak  
"is just a part of life" you whisper to your self  
standing back up eyes closed you strip your shirt and blindly walk to your bed, flopping down face first your bed is cold but it feels go against your hot body and you know theyre going to be stained with red tear by the morning


End file.
